Tadaima, Sakura-chan
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: hanya fic singkat dan sederhana tentang kepulangan Naruto usai misi


**oneshoot**

 **pair : [ U. Naruto x H. Sakura]**

 **disclaimer : MK**

 **warning : many typo, gaje, abal dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **don't like? don't read**

Naruto memandang langit konoha dengan perasaan damai. Dia baru sajah selesai melaksanakan misi yang disuruh oleh Tsunade-baachan. Naruto berbaring diatas monumen patung wajah hokage ke-4, tempat favoritnya sejak dulu. Dia merasakan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak rintangan dan ujian yang dia hadapi hingga sampai ketitik ini. Tapi tetap mimpinya belumlah padam untuk menjadi seorang hokage, dan melampaui hokage terdahulu. Naruto bangkit dan meregangkan otot-otot lenganya yang terasa pegal. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke flatnya berjalan kaki dengan santai

"hoi Naruto baru pulang dari misi yah?"

"ia Kiba. Aku pulang dulu yah, tubuhku terasa pegal usai menjalankan misi"

"terasa pegal atau memang ada yang kau rindukan diflatmu?"

Kiba tersenyum menggoda Naruto. Akamaru hanya menggonggong kegirangan

"ah, kau ini bisa sajah"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. Dia tersenyum pada Kiba. Sampai diflat Naruto ragu. Dia takut, saat dia pulang yang dia temui hanyalah kesepian tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyambutnya. Yah, dari dulu naruto memang sendirian bukan?

Ceklek...

Dia membuka pintu flatnya pelan. Sepi tidak ada orang disanah. Ketakutanpun seakan menjalar pada Naruto. Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Buru-buru Naruto pergi ke ruang tengah, ke kamarnya tapi tetap sajah kosong. Kemudian perhatianya tertuju pada dapur. Seorang gadis yang dikuncir rambut berwarna merah muda softnya dan memakai celemek berwarna merah tengah sibuk memasaka di dapur. Perasaan legapun seakan menghampiri Naruto. Kemudian Naruto mendekat dengan langkah pelanya. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka Naruto memeluk gadis itu dari belakang merasakan aroma chery dileher jenjang gadis itu.

"kyaa!"

TUK!

Gadis itu memekik karena terkejut. Dia refleks memukul Naruto dengan sinduk peralatan dapurnya.

"sa..sakura-chan ini aku"

Naruto meringis memegangi kepalanya yang baru sajah dipukul

"Na..naruto? sejak kapan kau pulang? Yaampun kau mengagetkanku bakka!"

Sakura membantu Naruto berdiri

"hehe... gomen Sakura-chan. Aku fikir aku pulang tanpa ada yang menyambutku"

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya memasang ekspresi wajah cemberut membuat Naruto semakin gemas melihat wajah cantik istrinya

"Naruto ero bakka! Kitakan sudah menikah. Dan kau fikir kau masih sendiri sajah huh!"

"hei,hei tidak bukan begitu sayangku, aku merasa cemas kalau tak melihatmu sehari sajah. Aku sungguh khawatir kau tak ada disisiku. Kau tau kan? Setiap aku pulang ke flatku ini yang aku dapati hanya kekosongan tanpa seorangpun yang menyambutku? Tapi semua itu berubah sakura-chan. Berkat kehadiran dirimu"

Sakura merona merah mendengar perkataan suaminya itu

"eh bau gosong apa ini?"

"kyaa! Aku lupa mematikan kompor gasnya!"

Sakura buru-buru mematikan kompornya. Dan dengan terpaksa dia menyajikan makanan yang sedikit gosong kepiring

"hei, jangan cemberut begitu. Aku akan memakanya ko"

"ta..tapi inikan sudah gosong"

"apapun yang Sakura-chan masakan aku akan memakanya"

Hibur Naruto kepada istrinya. Sakura tersenyum geli mendapati suaminya memakan masakan yang entah bagaimana rasanya. Sakura memang tak pandai memasak, Naruto memakluminya. sedikit demi sedikit sakura belajar memasak. Meskipun tak jarang hasil masakanya aneh. Tapi Naruto mendukung penuh istrinya. Kerja keras Sakuralah yang membuat Naruto bangga memiliki istri seperti Sakura, ya meskipun Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang tempramental tapi tetap sajah Sakura adalah segalanya baginya. Sakura membereskan sisa makanan di meja. Kemudian dia menyusul naruto ke beranda rumah.

"Naruto-kun"

"kemarilah Sakura-chan. Duduk dipangkuanku"

Sakura menuruti kemauan naruto. Naruto mencium aroma tubuh istrinya dan merasakan kedamaian disanah. Naruto memanjakan Sakura dalam pangkuanya.

"aku mencintaimu"

"hmm aku juga mencintaimu Sakura-chan"

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan merasakan kedamaian saat dirinya melingkupi tubuh putih mulus sakura.

'Ayah..ibu apa kalian lihat? Kami berdua bahagia ayah ibu.. bu.. aku telah menemukanya. Menemukan seseorang yang mirip denganmu bu. Dan kini dia telah menjadi istriku.. ' Naruto membatin menatap langit. Berharap ayah dan ibunya melihat kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan


End file.
